Automatically summarizing a document may involve computer-generating summarizing items including a topic sentence, a set of topic words, and so on. These summarizing items may subsequently be used in applications including search engines, text mining, data mining, and so on. To automatically summarize a document, some applications may have used statistical methods (e.g., Hidden Markov Model), pre-built taxonomy and lexical chain analysis methods, linguistic methods (e.g., part of speech, noun phrases, name/entity extraction), and so on. However, these methods may not have produced summarizing items in a desired time frame and/or with a desired quality. Thus, applications using these methods may not have yielded, in a time-effective manner, a summary that supported achieving a desired recall, and/or precision.